shen_yin_wang_zuofandomcom-20200214-history
Hao Yue
Appearance Single Head It was a lizard, a little more than a meter tall, with a layer of thin black scales covering its skin. These scales formed an exotic shape somewhat resembling a trapezoid. Two arcs were formed from both sides and linked together, forming a final shape quite similar to that of a tower shield like those used by heavy armored knights. On the body of this lizard, there were dozens of criss-crossed scars, its blood was flowing all around, and a big bulge could be seen on its neck, buckling upwards. This bulge was almost as thick as its neck. Rank: 2nd Step Dual Heads There was a drastic increase in the size of its body, the scales also underwent fantastic changes, from their originally flat and slippery appearance, they became sharper and longer, visibly thicker. The most peculiar change was on the bulge above its neck, this bulge, unexpectedly, expanded together with the rest of the body into a second head which was identical to the first, except for the color of the eyes which were golden. Its body grew two meters long from its former length of a meter. After the evolution, its four main limbs became much thicker and the shell on its back more resistant. Its new appearance after the evolution, resulting in this pair of heads, did not look handicapped anymore like it used to because of the former bulge on its neck. After having evolved, by the root of the neck of the second head, a new bulge appeared . Only, it was not as big as the former bulge, it was just the size of a fist. Rank: 4th Step Middle Rank Triple Heads His body became aroud 4 meters and was referred as an alligator/crocodile. He also had several bulges around his body showing at least 2 more heads would come out. As it reached the high/peak rank his body grew to a little more than 5 meters and right before evolving Hao Chen notice that his body had grown to about 8 meters. Rank: 6th Step Middle > High > Peak Personality Hao Yue is extremely loyal and will not hesitate to put himself in danger to help his loved ones. He is completely devoted to Long Haochen. It is a very intelligent magical beast and each of its heads can think independently of its own. It acts very childish most of the time and sticks close to Haochen whenever possible. Hao Yue has a huge appetite and spends most of its time eating or sleeping. Heads He will have 9 possible heads in the future, as for now: * Little Flame (Red Head with Fire Attribute) * Little Light (Gold Head with Light Attribute) * Little Green (Green Head with Wind Attribute) * Little Blue (Blue Head with Ice Attribute) * Little Purple (Purple Head with Poison Attribute) * Little Yellow (White Head Appearance Yellow Eyes with Earth Attribute) Plot Knights' Sacred Mountain Hao Yue completed the Contract of Equals and was summoned by Long Haochen using the Teleportation Array. He instantly took a liking to Haochen. As he is of the Darkness Attribute, Haochen using the contract of equals transfuses his blood into him in order to change his physique. Although it is extremely painful, he hangs on trusting Haochen. Slowly the darkness attribute disappears from his body, although it takes many minutes for it to be completely washed away at which point, most of Haochen's blood is lost causing him to tether into the realm of death. Following the completion of the transfusion process he evolved, the appearance changing drastically with another head emerging and the rank increasing to a 4th Step Middle Rank magical beast. After the evolution he who had stopped Ye Hua earlier from helping Haochen transfuses his own blood back into Haochen in order for him to regain back his strength and makes a Blood Contract. He is then named as Hao Yue by Haochen. Category:Magical Beast Category:Mount